Catherine de' Medici
Catherine is the Queen of France. She is the wife of Henry and the mother of four children: Francis, Charles, Henry Jr., and Elizabeth. She is also the mother-in-law of Philip, the future mother-in law Madeleine and the former future mother-in-law of Mary. She is portrayed by Canadian actress Megan Follows. Early life TBA Season One In the Pilot, when Catherine learns that Mary will cost Francis his life, she planned for Colin to rape Mary after she drinks wine that has been spiked. In Snakes in the Garden, she learns that someone who knows about her plot to destroy Mary is still alive, she stops at nothing to make sure they are silenced for good. When Francis finds out that that it was possibly Catherine who planned to have Colin rape Mary, he warns her that if it anything happens to Mary, he will suspect her and she will lose him. In Kissed, Catherine is informed of another of Nostradamus' visions - this one centers on war and the costs of such events. He says destruction will find its way into the castle. In Hearts and Minds, Catherine is eager to get rid of the girl who promises to bring death to the castle. However, Mary isn't able to get out of the engagement quite yet, as Henry feels like Scotland was poached; she learns, though, that there is the possibility of her union with Francis being dissolved. Henry and Catherine need someone with an unassailable reputation to put their name to the words of a prostitute named Judith who claims to have seen Simon boasting about his involvement in the slaughter. After the meeting, Nostradamus walks along with Catherine and hears that she's willing to accept what happened with the ambush, even Bash's potentially fatal injuries, because of the fact that it could push Mary out of the castle once and for all. For her, the ends of the slaughter certainly justified the means, even though she learns that Nostradamus' dreams have only become more vivid in recent days. In A Chill in the Air, Aylee is forced to spy on Mary by handing her Mary's letters to her mother in Scotland by blackmail. In Chosen, In Left Behind, Catherine tells the girls of a story where she was kidnapped. Her family was killed and then almost raped but was rescued by men of God. At the end of the episode Mary asks Catherine if the men were too late to save her (from being raped). It is still unclear whether or not she actually was raped. In Fated, due to Henry's sudden deicison to have Francis and Mary married, Catheine tells Mary about the prophecy. In For King and Country, Catherine tries to help Mary find a way not to marry Francis. As Mary decides to marry a legitimized Sebastian, Catherine is thrown in a tower, as Francis lost his birthright at the French throne. Personality As horrible as she may seem, she is also very caring towards her children. She even goes so far as to ruin Mary to save her son Francis from death. She is also manipulative and has a skill to get what she want. Physical Appearance Catherine is blonde with brown eyes. Her hair is curly. She is quite short and likes the color red. Relationships *Francis: Son. *Henry: Husband. *Charles: Her younger son. *Nostradamus: Good friend. (See Catherine de' Medici and Nostradamus.) *Olivia: Ally. *Mary: Enemy. (See Mary and Catherine.) Appearances Season One *''Pilot'' *''Snakes in the Garden'' *''Kissed'' *''Hearts and Minds'' *''A Chill in the Air'' *''Chosen'' *''Left Behind'' *''Fated'' *''For King and Country'' *''Sacrifice'' Trivia *The "de' Medici"'s were a powerful Itallian family in the 15th century. Gallery Category:Main Character Category:Character Category:Season One Category:Female Category:Queen Category:Reign Category:Antagonists Category:Help Needed Category:Royal Category:French Category:Noble Category:Mother Category:Wealthy Category:Italian